Recuerdos de nuestra primera noche
by Lunita K
Summary: [OneShot] Después de muchos años, Sakura recuerda su primera noche junto a Shaoran y se da cuenta de que el amor crece a travez del tiempo [Lemon]


Card Captor Sakura pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Ésta es una historia que hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad al igual que la historia. Espero que no reproduzcas nada sin mi autorización.

Esta historia tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad. Así que no me demandes.

------------------------------------------------

"_Esa tarde todo fue hermoso... Después de siete años de relación, Shaoran y yo nos casábamos ante la mirada de todos los involucrados en nuestra historia de amor... tuvimos una boda hermosa, bastantes invitados para mi gusto, pero todo debido a la posición de mi esposo de Jefe de su clan..." – _Sakura se sentó en su silla mesedora y observó por la ventana. Afuera se veían tres pequeños niños jugando con un hombre mayorSus ojos ámbares de expresión seria y tranquila estaban ahora adornados por pequeñas arrugas a su alrededor. Su cabello, alguna vez color miel, ahora estaba acompañado de sutiles hebras de color blanco que denotaban madurez.

"_No pude evitar llorar al ver a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo hecha un mar de lágrimas... Recuerdo perfectamente que ella estaba embarazada de su primer hijo con su esposo, Eriol Hiragisawa. Ambos habían llevado una tranquila relación de dos años y se casaron antes que nosotros gracias a las pocas obligaciones de la reencarnación del mago Clow... ah... aquellas épocas cuando capturábamos sus cartas... nunca las olvidaré" – _Pensó la antigua card captor mientras pasaba una a una las hojas de un gastado álbum de fotografías que con el pasar de los años se habían tornado amarillentas.

"_La recepción también fue como de cuento de hadas. Bailamos hasta más no poder. Mis sobrinos, hijos de Touya con Nakuru corrían por todas partes. Era encantador ver a esos pequeños de aquí para allá jugando con esa alegría única que tienen los niños..." – _Recordó.

"_Pero mejor aún fue nuestra primera noche **Juntos" – **_Pensó esbosando una sonrisa pícara a pesar de los años que habían pasado – _"Recuerdo que llegamos al hotel donde dormiríamos esa noche antes de salir de viaje por todo el mundo. Yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios de sólo pensar en lo que podría acontecer esa noche. Meiling se había encargado de entregarme los mejores juegos de ropa ínitma seductora para que disfrutaramos nuestra noche de bodas como era debido"_

_-----------------------_FLASH BACK--------------------

"Por fin somos marido y mujer" – Sonrió Shaoran sentándose al lado de su esposa en la cama.

"Por fin" – Repitió ella con un aire de satisfacción en su voz.

Ambos permanecieron callados por un momento. Después de mucho rato, Sakura se levantó y entró al baño dejando a su esposo sentado en la cama.

Pasaron unos minutos y la joven salió llevando un pequeño juego íntimo, _baby doll, _de color blanco, con un fino liguero y un sostén que dejaba ver a la perfección sus grandes atributos. Shaoran palideció. No pudo evitar excitarse al ver semejante espectáculo.

"Sakura... si no quieres hacerlo, sabes que podré esperar hasta cuando estés preparada" – Le dijo al notar cierto temor en su mirada.

"Estoy preparada" – Le respondió ella mientras se posaba encima de él y empezaba a deshacerse de sus ropas.

"Sakura..." – alcanzó a decir Shaoran mientras sentía como su cuerpo le pedía más.

Como adivinando las necesidades de su esposo, Sakura se deshizo de la última prenda que quedaba, comenzó a besar el cuello del joven y a bajar por sus fuertes pectorales y su perfectamente definido abdomen. Llegó al lugar que estaba buscando. Como un niño con un dulce nuevo comenzó a saborear el miembro de Shaoran con su lengua, pasándola de arriba abajo probando el delicioso sabor que tenía. Después de jugar un rato, lo introdujo totalmente a su boca dirigiéndole una mirada seductora a su esposo quien no aguantaba más el placer que su esposa le probocaba.

Pero él no quería disfrutar solo. En un ágil movimiento se posó encima de su esposa y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente. Cuando sus labios no le fueron suficientes comenzó a bajar por su cuello para llegar a sus senos. En su afán rompió el impecable juego de ropa interior que llevaba ella para despues comenzar a chupar sus senos. Ella gemía de placer. Sus pezones estaban erectos, lo que animaba a Shaoran a seguir. Mientras se ocupaba en los senos de su esposa, bajó su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de Sakura y comenzó a tocar aquella parte íntima que nunca había sido tocada por nadie. Pudo notar lo húmeda que ella se encontraba así que pensó que era hora de dar el siguiente paso.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a penetrarla tratando de hacer el proceso lo menos doloroso para ella – "Esto va a doler un poco" – Le dijo comprensivamente.

Sakura sonrió y colocó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él haciendo que la peetrara por completo – "Hazme sentir que soy tuya..." – Le dijo con su voz entrecortada debido a la excitación en que se encontraba. Él era un hombre de veintidos años, con figura envidiable debido a los intensos entrenamientos a los que había estado sometido durante toda su vida. Tenía el cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía. Y ella lo deseaba, deseaba ser suya por completo y dejarse llevar por esas intensas emociones que él le provocaba.

El joven comenzó a moverse de forma rápida y ágil haciendo que Sakura sintiera dentro de ella su bien dotado miembro y provocando el primer orgasmo para ella. Pero él quería más. Súbitamente salió de la joven y la puso boca abajo e hizo que abriera sus piernas y levantara un poco sus caderas. Volvió a penetrarla por el mismo lugar que antes, con la diferencia que en esa posición ella podía sentir toda la excitación de su esposo dentro de ella. La joven esposa, deseosa de complacer a su marido, comenzó un leve movimiento haciendo que él saliera y entrara de ella con rapidez. Shaoran puso su mano en uno de los senos de Sakura y comenzó a pellizcar el pezón haciendo que ella se excitara más.

El joven quería que su esposa sintiera lo que él estaba sintiendo así que le susurró en el oido – "tócate"

Como mujer complaciente, Sakura bajó su mano y empezó a frotar su clítoris con desesperación a la vez que era penetrada por su esposo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Shaoran llegara al clímax junto con su esposa. Depositó en ella todo sus fluídos para después caer rendido al otro lado de la cama.

"Te amo" – Le dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Te amo" – Respondió ella antes de quedarse dormida.

-----------------------------------------

"_Después de eso tuvimos muchas noches similares, pero para mí, nuestra primera noche juntos fue la más especial" – _Pensó Sakura, ahora con su cabello largo, acompañado por traviesas canas que denotaban la llegada de su edad madura. Afuera todavía estaban los tres pequeños jugando con su abuelo. 

"¡Abuelo Shaoran!" – Le gritaban mientras corrían tras él que a pesar del paso de los años, no había perdido su agilidad física. 

La mujer se levantó de la silla mesedora y salió al jardín – "¡Oigan, es hora de la comida!" – Les gritó. 

Los tres niños se dirigieron al comedor de la gran mansión y Shaoran se acercó a ella – "Necesitaba descansar" – Confesó. 

"No quiero que descanses" – Le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo seductoramente. 

Él entendió el mensaje y ambos caminaron a su habitación, donde vivirían algo parecido a su noche de bodas, se amarían incontrolablemente hasta más no poder, tal y como lo habían hecho durante sus treinta años de feliz matrimonio. 

--------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Esto fue una loca idea que me vino a la mente precipitadamente. Es para una de mis escritoras favoritas: The Wings Of Sakura o Sakura-Neko. Acepto que este no es mi estilo de escribir, pero me moría de curiosidad por escrbir un lemon. Para mis lectores: No se preocupen que pronto subiré una historia más de mi estilo...

Espero que les guste y dejen un review.

Hasta la próxima.

Lunita Kinomoto.


End file.
